A New XMen Member
by SailorYingYang
Summary: Sharon and Sam belong to me while the rest are owned by Marvel that are based on this TV show.R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

**@**@**  
In Tokyo, Japan...a teenage girl named Sharon is walking around the Juuban district calmly.What's so different   
about this girl, you ask?Plenty.She has very powerful physic powers & telepathy.She can also see visions in her   
sleep & sometimes in during the day.Now on w/ the story:  
**@**@**  
  
Sharon continues walking when she gets towards the   
Crowne Arcade.She gets her usual chocolate shake w/ chocolate sprinkles handed to her by a blonde employee.  
  
"Thanks Mokoto-chan.",says Sharon calmly as the teen nods & then goes off on his other routines.  
  
After her shake...Sharon plays a few rounds of SailorV & then signs her name in the game's high scores.She leaves after that & then goes towards the park for some quiet time.  
  
In the park...she sits there on a nearby bench & breathes in deeply at the different flowers' fragrances.  
  
"It's so nice here.",says Sharon calmly as she stares at the different flowers   
around the bench.  
  
In Westchester, NY...A bald man sitting in a wheel chair is talking with his students calmly.  
  
"But Professor Xavier, what makes this 'Sharon' girl so special to us?",asks a man wearing red tinted glasses with black frames over his eyes.  
  
"She has very powerful physic & telepathic abilities, Scott.She also is searching for a teen boy w/ the same abilities in Tokyo, Japan.",says Xavier calmly.  
  
"What's the boy's name?",asks a woman with white hair w/ dark skin.  
  
"I haven't found that out yet.I think once Sharon trusts us then she will tell us when she senses him.We have to get her to our side, but it won't be easy.She doesn't trust anyone after what happened to her when she was really little.",says Xavier.  
  
"What happened in her past, Professor?",asks a woman with red hair curiously."She was taken from her parents by some robbers & then put into the streets to fend for herself, Jean.",says Xavier calmly as the others are shocked."Doesn't she miss her parents at all?",asks Jean Grey concerned.  
  
"How can she when she has no memory of them?So she's been searching for this teen boy for sometime with no luck.She's about to give up but we must help her find him.Somehow he's connected to her by his same powers.",says Xavier as they all nod together.  
  
"Can we go right now, Professor?",asks a man w/ weird hair that's all black & some of it sides out   
like a wolf's hair.  
  
"Have you guys been practicing your JP?",asks Xavier curiously as they all nod happily.  
  
"Take the next flight to the Tokyo International Airport.She'll be there waiting by your gate.",says Xavier as they all get their things packed.  
  
The next day...they get the next flight to Tokyo as Xavier gives them their tickets.Then they go to the   
New York Airport & board their plane.  
  
A few hours later...they get off of their flight to see a teen girl w/ brown hair & blue eyes sitting down calmly.  
  
She gets up once she sees them & then asks(all in JP),"Are you the people that I was waiting for?".  
  
"Hai, we are the X-Men.",says Jean Grey with an American accent.  
  
"X-Men?Some strange American club.",says Sharon calmly.  
  
"We're all mutants.It's not a club just a bunch of good mutants getting together to fight the evil mutants w/ their leader called Magneto.",explains Jean as Sharon nods.  
  
"Hai, I've heard of your team in America.Very interesting, but I have things to do.",says Sharon calmly.  
  
"Like what?",asks Scott as Sharon narrows her eyes at him.  
  
"None of your business.",says Sharon annoyed as she leaves quietly.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?",asks Jean confused."I have things to do.You're on your own.",says Sharon as she runs out of the airport quickly.  
  
In her apartment...Sharon lies on her bed & tries to find the teen.She knows that he has the same brown hair as her & he has the same powers as hers but that's it.'Why don't you help me find you?',asks Sharon to herself as she   
gets no answer as usual.  
  
In the X-Men's fancy hotel..."Sorry Professor.She met us there & then she left quickly.",says Scott as he talks to a hand held via-phone.  
  
"It's not your fault Scott.She doesn't like people that ask too many questions.This will take some time.Magneto's after her too so you have to get her away from him & his mutants.",says Xavier as Scott nods.  
  
"We will but it's not going to be easy.",says Scott.  
  
"Nothing is, Scott.I'd better let you guys go.It's past your bedtime over there.",says Xavier as they hang up quickly.  
  
The next day...Sharon is confronted by an old man.She gets a weird feeling from him.  
  
"Good morning, Sharon-san.",says the old man (in perfect JP) as Sharon narrows her eyes at him angerily.  
  
"Good morning yourself.Ja ne sir.",says Sharon as she leaves but the man grabs her arm.  
  
"I know that you're searching for that boy.We have him.He's with us.",says the man as Sharon   
turns around at faces him directly.  
  
"How can I be so sure that it isn't a lie?",asks Sharon causiously as Mystic comes over as the teen in disguise.  
  
"Because I'm right here.Sharon, I've finally found you.",says Mystic as Sharon shakes her   
head.  
  
"No, he wouldn't go over towards your side.He's not like that.",says Sharon as Mystic gets mad and changes   
into her normal form.  
  
"So you can't be fooled by my shape shifting, how about this then?",asks Mystic as she   
changes into a huge tiger.  
  
Sharon's hands glow bright purple as she slams her fist into the tiger's side.Mystic changes   
her form as she passed out quickly.  
  
"You must have some powers to hurt my best warrior.",says the man as he   
changes.  
  
"Youma!!",shouts Sharon alarmed as the man shakes his head.  
  
"No, dear child.My name is Magneto and you're coming with me.",says Magneto as he's about to grab her hand when a huge beam of red lights hurts Magneto's hand.He draws back as SaberTooth grabs Sharon quickly.  
  
"Get the girl and bring her to the hideout.",says Magneto as he powers up.Sharon's dizzy as she sees a huge guy holding onto her.  
  
"Let go of me, ya big over grown neko!",says Sharon angerily as she paralysises him.He falls hard as Sharon braces for the hard contact with the cement but she never felt it and is suddenly carried away by a strong wind.She giggles as the wind takes her towards the X-Men now in black fukus.  
  
"That was fun.",says Sharon as she gets down quickly and then sees Magneto fighting some of them.  
  
"We need your help, Sharon.",says Jean as Sharon nods.She claps her hands together as she shoots out a powerful beam of purple light that singes Magneto's cape.  
  
"This isn't the last that you've seen of me.",says Magneto as he goes into a weird airplane quickly and then the plane takes off with the paralysised SaberTooth.  
  
After Mangeto leaves...Sharon sees the others smiling at her as she wonders what they're doing.Then they have out a hand held vai-phone as Cyclops gives it to her.  
  
"Hello Sharon.My name is Professor Xavier & I was wondering if you might want to join my team of X-Men.We could all help you find that teen boy that you've been searching for together.What do you say?",says Xavier nicely.  
  
"Hello Professor Xavier-san.How does everyone know about him when I only know so little about him?",says Sharon annoyed.  
  
Xavier smiles calmly & says,"No one knows as much as you.The other mutants that you met earlier tried to trick you & we only want to help you find him.",says Xavier kindly as Sharon nods.  
  
"I think I'd rather find him on my own.I don't need people looking out for me, Professor-san.",says   
Sharon annoyed as she throws the hand-held phone back to Cyclops who catches it easily.  
  
"We only want to help you.",says Storm as Sharon runs away from them quickly and back to her apartment.'It's not safe here.I'll try & learn English enough so that I can go to America & find him over there.Now I have 2 crazies trying to take me with them.',says Sharon as she slips into her apartment the backway up the fire escape and through the window.She rests for awhile before going out & into the library.  
  
Inside...she gets a bunch of books on English words that would be useful for her trip and in life generally.  
  
While going to her apartment...Sharon bumps into to some guy wearing red shades on."Gomen.",says Sharon as she puts her book down long enough to see those guys again.She scowls and then jogs to her apartment.  
  
Inside her apartment...she takes her books & then learns alot of words for just a few hours.  
  
"I think that I've learned enough.Time for America.I'll find you yet.",says Sharon as she gets her airplane ticket to the USA.Sharon packs her belongings & then goes on her plane.The X-Men follow her on the same flight thanks to Xavier.  
  
A few hours later...they all get off as Sharon senses him close by.She sees him waiting for her as she runs up towards him happily.  
  
"Hi.I'm Sharon.",says Sharon as the boy nods happily."Hai, I know that you've been searching me.My name's Sam.",says Sam as Sharon nods & he carries her bags quickly from her.She smiles happily as he takes her to his car which he puts her things in his trunk & then they drive off.  
  
"Professor, should we follow them?",asks Jean curiously as Xavier shakes his head.  
  
"No, let them have some time together.They have much to talk about.",says Xavier calmly.  
  
"Is he her brother?",asks Logan as Xavier nods.  
  
"Yes, he was abandoned after his sister was found missing.He has the same powers as her so when they power up together it will be 25 times worse that before.They are identical twins.Sam is the oldest by a minute.He's going to be very protective of his twin sister once he finds that out that they are related so be careful of that.",says Xavier as they all nod.  
  
A few days later...Sam & Sharon tell each other about how their experiences were & he tells her that her parents   
abandoned him & then he found out a few years after he was old enough that they died suddenly.She hugs her   
brother as Sam hugs her back.She lives with him in his apartment as she has a medium sized room like his but has a   
bathroom in her room.Sharon tries to go to sleep but sees something in her window.  
  
Then suddenly the metal locks break off as the window breaks apart like it was nothing.Glass is flying everywhere as Sharon hides from the glass by putting her covers over her head.Then Sam hears the sounds & runs to check on his sister when she doesn't answer him.  
  
"Who are you?",asks Sam angerily as Sharon comes out of her covers.  
  
"His name's Magneto-baka.He's the bad guy's leader.",says Sharon as she gets off of her bed quickly and joins her brother.  
  
"You ready, Sharon-chan?",asks Sam as Sharon nods agreeingly.  
  
"Hai, let's teach him a lesson that he won't forget.",says Sharon   
calmly as they both power up together.Then huge beams come together & make a direct hit in Magneto as he's   
weakened but then SaberTooth comes in angerily & attacks them.Then the X-Men show up as Wolverine makes   
metal claws come out in between his knuckles.Then SaberTooth & Wolverine both fight.  
  
"You'd think that'd would hurt doing that.",says Sharon as Storm and Cyclops grab both of them apart suddenly.  
  
"You need to get away from here.It's not safe.",says Jean as she sends a jet towards the apartment.They send the teens in there as Wolverine jumps in easily & then the jet flies off quickly towards NYC from lower part of the coast of Texas.  
  
After the flight...they take them out as they meet Xavier with a smiling face.  
  
"Hello & welcome to the Xavier School For The Gifted.",says Xavier as both Sharon & Sam scowl angerily.  
  
"What's wrong?",asks Xavier concerned."We didn't come here on our own.They brought us.",says Sharon annoyed as Sam nods agreeingly and sees her pointing to his students.  
  
"We were *trying* to save them, Professor.",says Cyclops as Sharon folds her arms under her chest   
annoyed.  
  
'This sucks, Sam.',says Sharon annoyed as Sam nods.  
  
'At least they got us away from that huge animal guy.We can always leave our own way.',says Sam calmly as Sharon nods happily.  
  
"So are you two going to help us?",asks Cyclops curiously.  
  
"We still haven't decided yet.",says Sharon calmly as Xavier nods and then they let them inside to go over the grounds.  
  
"These will be your rooms.",says Jean as she points them to two rooms right next to each other.  
  
Inside Sharon's room..."What do you think about this place?",asks Sam curiously.  
  
"First they want us in and now it seems that we have to choose.I'd like to see all of my options first before I jump right into something like this.What do you think?",says Sharon calmly as Sam nods.  
  
"Me too.We'll see all of our options soon.",says Sam as   
they hug and then Sam goes into his own room quietly.  
  
That night...Sharon goes to sleep soundly but she sees a teen hopping into her room like a frog.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?",asks Sharon curiously (in English)as the teen looks at her quickly noticing that she's awake.  
  
"Nuthin'.Just chillin'.",says the teen calmly.  
  
"Who do you work for?",asks Sharon calmly.  
  
"Magneto.He's a little uptight now because you found your bro.The name's Toad.",says the teen annoyed.  
  
"So do you like him at all?",asks Sharon as Toad shakes his head angerily.  
  
"He's mean but I don't have a choice.He's the only option I got.",says Toad as Sharon listens to his converstations.  
  
"You could always pick the other guy.",says Sharon calmly.  
  
"No thanks.He's too goody-goody for me.I'm a rebel.",says Toad as Sharon laughes lightly.  
  
"I'm sure you are, Toad.I've seen more tougher people though.",says Sharon as Toad scowls.  
  
"Like who?",asks Toad.  
  
"Me that's who.",says Sharon growling as Toad's shocked & they both end up laughing quietly.  
  
"You're alright, Sharon.",says Toad as Sharon nods & then he leaves quickly.  
  
After their talk...Sharon goes back to sleep quickly and then wakes up to a weird noise.She hears an earthquake as Sam runs into her room to check on her.  
  
"You okay?",asks Sam as Sharon nods.  
  
"What's going on, Sam?",asks Sharon worried.  
  
"Magneto's here.",says Xavier as Sharon & Sam both get mad.  
  
"Not him again.Hasn't he messed with us enough?",says Sam.  
  
"I guess not.",says Sharon as they run out into the front of the house where the others are.  
  
In the front of the house..."Who were you talking too last night?",asks Sam quietly.  
  
"I met a friend.We talked for a bit.He's pretty cool.",says Sharon calmly as Sam nods and then smiles.  
  
"Xavier, you know what I'm after and you have them.So hand them over!",says Magneto angerily as Sharon & Sam power up.  
  
"They are my responisibilty now.",says Xavier calmly as Magneto grabs his   
chair but Sharon grabs onto it first.  
  
"Leave him and us alone!",shouts Sharon angerily as she sends a huge shock to   
Magneto.He gets up slowly and glares at her.  
  
"You have so much power.Why waste it with them?Come join us.",says Magneto as Sharon narrows her eyes at him.  
  
"Don't make me do that agin, Magneto.I'm warning you.",hisses Sharon as Magneto nods.  
  
"Fine, but then how will you dodge this!",says Magneto as he throws Wolverine (he's   
made of metal through his entire body) at her.She teleports out of the way with Professor Xavier and then she   
reappears next to Sam calmly.  
  
"Does that answer your question?",asks Sharon annoyed as Magneto growls angerily.  
  
Then he says,"Get them Toad!" but Toad shakes his head.  
  
"Sorry boss.I'd probably get smashed into a thousand peices.I'm not taking that chance.",says Toad as Sharon thanks Kami-san.  
  
"Go out there, Toad.",says Magneto as he throws the teen out there quickly before he can react.Sharon powers up and fires holes at him as he jumps away easily.  
  
"Next time I won't miss.",says Sharon as Toad nods and then stays in a nearby tree for the safety.  
  
"Mystic, get her!",shouts Magneto as Mystic appears in a white dress with little skulls around the sides of the dress.  
  
"With pleasure, Magneto.",says Mystic as she changes into an X-Men member.Sharon narrows her eyes and flicks the shape shifter into a nearby tree hard.She starts to change back to her normal form as Magneto gets mad.  
  
"Haven't you noticed by now that we don't want to go with you?",asks Sam angerily.  
  
"That hasn't stopped him before, Sam.",says Sharon calmly as they both get :anime drops: on their forheads.  
  
"I knew that.",says Sam as Sharon scoffs quietly.  
  
"You wanna double team him?",asks Sharon curiously as he nods and then they both attack him head on.He falls down quickly and then him and his team mates all leave quickly.  
  
After they leave..."You guys were great.",says Cyclops as Sharon smiles.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too.",says Sharon (all in English) as the X-Men are shocked.  
  
"I didn't know that you knew English.",says Cyclops surprised.  
  
"I had to learn it or else no one would understand me in America.",says Sharon calmly as she smiles happily.  
  
"So do you two want to join us here at my school for the gifted?",asks Xavier as both Sharon & Sam nod together.  
  
"It might get very interesting now.",says Sam as Sharon laughes lightly.  
  
"So do we actually get to go to school here too?",asks Sharon curiously.  
  
"You paid attention when we gave you guys the tour?",asks Wolverine surprised as Sharon nods.  
  
"I always pay attention even when I'm not.",says Sharon calmly as she smiles happily.  
  
"Welcome to the team, Sharon & Sam.",says Cyclops as they both shake hands with him.  
  
"Thanks Scott.",says Sharon calmly as Cyclops smiles.  
  
"So what do you want to learn about during your school hours?",asks Xavier curiously.  
  
"Computers, creative writing and art.",says Sharon calmly as Xavier smiles.  
  
"And for you Sam?",asks Xavier.  
  
"Cars & mechanics of it.",says Sam calmly.  
  
"I teach the mechanics of cars.",says Cyclops.  
  
"I teach the computer class.",says Jean calmly.  
  
"I teach the art class & the creative writing classes.",says Storm happily as Sharon smiles calmly.  
  
"This is going to be fun.",says Sharon happily as Sam groans.  
  
"Over-achiever.",says Sam playfully as Sharon gets annoyed.  
  
"Say that to my face, Sam.",says Sharon as she gets sees Sam's michevious look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, big words sis.Show me what you got, Ms. Over-Achiever!.",says Sam laughing as Sharon chases him around   
the room playfully.  
  
"You're goin' get it now, Car Boy!",says Sharon as she tackles him to the ground.  
  
"Hey lay off, Sharon.",says Sam as Jean pulls them apart.  
  
"Sharon, Sam calm down you two.",says Jean as Sharon folds her arms over chest annoyed.  
  
"It isn't my fault.He started it.",says Sharon as Sam gives her a raspberry.  
  
"Stop that, Sam.You're looking for trouble, you know that?",growls Sharon annoyed as Sam keeps on doing it.  
  
"Sam, stop antogizing your sister.Sharon, just ignore him.",says Jean as they stop suddenly.  
  
"We were just having fun!",says Sharon and Sam at   
the same time.  
  
"Fun or not, we're not going to have this place turned into a playground.It's a school and a high-tech base.",says Jean sternly as they both let out of her physic powers.  
  
"Party pooper.",says Sharon as her & Sam both go outside.  
  
After they leave..."Sharon, wasn't kidding when she said that things would get interesting.",says Jean as she   
sits down for a few minutes.  
  
In the backyard...Sharon & Sam are playing basketball with their powers.  
  
"This place is pretty cool here.I mean they actually have a...basketball court and no one hassles you about our powers blowing up something.",says Sam as Sharon nods.  
  
"I don't know about the BB court but it does have it's perks.I might even find a boyfriend here and that would be a major plus if he's a cute mutant too.Of course any guy mutant's fine with me just as long as he's in my age range.",says Sharon happily as she makes a slam dunk.  
  
"Not until I get to meet him you're not going out with anyone.",says Sam in a serious voice as Sharon nods.  
  
"You're too protective.",says Sharon calmly as Sam nods."Hai, I know but I don't want some guy meesin' with my little sis.",says Sam as he gives her a nuggie over her head.  
  
"Hey stop, you'll mess up my hair.",says Sharon as Sam stops and sees that her hair's a mess but then   
she straightens it out again.It goes back to normal as Sharon shakes her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Wanna play b ball again, this time with no powers?",asks Sam as he twirls the ball around his finger playfully.  
  
"Okay, let's see what you got.",says Sharon as they play a one-on-one.  
  
After a few minutes...they are both exhusted but Sharon won happily.  
  
"You play hard...for a girl.",says Sam as Sharon punches him playfully."Hey I am a *girl*.I'll take that as a   
complaiment then.",says Sharon as they both laugh together happily.Then they see Storm & she's motioning for   
them to follow her.  
  
"The professor wants you two to get some rest for tomorrow.",says Storm calmly as both Sharon and Sam are confused.  
  
"Are we starting school?",asks Sam about to groan if it's true.  
  
"No, we're all going to beach early in the morning.",says Storm as both Sharon & Sam's faces light up happily.  
  
"Yes, I finally get to wear my new bathing suit.",says Sharon happily as Storm sees them running off before they both give her a hug.  
  
"Thanks Storm.",says Sharon and Sam together as they run to their rooms to get their things ready for tomorrow.  
  
The next morning...Xavier calls them up as they all have breakfast.Then everyone gets ready as they all get in the car.  
  
After a   
few minutes...They all get out except Xavier.  
  
"Are you just going to stay there in the car?",asks Sharon worried as Xavier smiles.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine.You go ahead & have fun out there.",says Xavier but Sharon shakes her head calmly.  
  
"I don't like people that have to be alone.I wanna keep you company.Besides I'm not really a good swimmer.",says Sharon embaressed as Xavier nods calmly.  
  
"Okay, but if I get too boring then you go ahead & have fun w/ the others.",says Xavier as they both laugh calmly.  
  
"You're pretty cool, Professor.I like it there at the school.It's neat not to have people not worry about you accidently using your powers.I wish it could be like that in the real world & not how it is right now.",says Sharon calmly.  
  
"I know what you mean & that's what I try to do with everyone that comes to my school.",says Xavier calmly as Sharon nods.  
  
"That's a great dream, Professor.There should be more people like you out their teaching humans that not all mutants aren't evil it only depends on the person not the powers that they hold.",says Sharon calmly as Xavier smiles.  
  
"It looks like their already is one.",says Xavier as Sharon blushes lightly & then nods.Then her ears perk up suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?",asks Xavier worried.  
  
"Someone's coming this way.",says Sharon as Xavier pushes a button & then the sliding door shuts quickly.Xavier's   
wheels become locked in place as Susan gets into her seat belt.  
  
"Can't be too careful now or days.",says Xavier as Sharon nods amazed that he actaully has that in the car.Then they see a man wearing a suit & he's knocking on the car door.  
  
"Xavier, it's me Senator Kelley.Open up.",says the man as Sharon sees that he has white blonde hair and a   
snobby yet demanding air to him.  
  
"Who's this?",asks Senator Kelley as Sharon smirks annoyed at the sound of his voice.  
  
"This is a new student at the school.Her name is Sharon.",says Xavier calmly as Kelley nods but doesn't shake hands with her.Sharon narrows her eyes annoyed as Xavier notices her anger quickly.  
  
"Sharon, go tell Sam that everything's okay over here.I think he's beginning to get worried.",says Xavier calmly as Sharon nods.  
  
"Call me if he gets on your nerves, Professor.",says Sharon as Xavier nods and then sees Sharon run out towards her brother and her new friends.  
  
Near her friends..."What's going on, Sharon?",asks Sam worried.  
  
"Some rude guy named Senator Kelley's talking to the Professor.I don't like that Kelley guy at all.",says Sharon annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, he can be a real jerk when it comes to muntants.Wanna go for a swim to get your mind off of it?",says Jean curiously as Sharon nods.  
  
"Hai, let's go.",says Sharon as she swims out in the shallow end happily & swims around for a few minutes.Then   
she sees Xavier & Kelley get out of the car as Xavier starts talking to him angerily.  
  
'I've never seen him mad before.I wonder what's got him so mad?',says Sharon to herself as she sees the two of them walking around in the sand.  
  
"Sharon, come on.We're going to play water tag.",says Scott as Sharon nods happily.Then Sharon senses something   
and then she sees Kelley about to hit Xavier.She runs over towards him at full speed and stops the attack quickly.  
  
"Sharon, stop it.I'm okay.",says Xavier as Sharon looks at him concerned.  
  
"Okay Professor.",says Sharon as she puts Kelley's fist down to his side.  
  
"What is she your mutant guard dog, Xavier?",asks Kelley annoyed as Sharon narrows her eyes.  
  
"She's just one of my students, Senator.She's very protective of me.",explains Xavier calmly as Sharon nods.  
  
"She should be chained as all muntants should.You and you're whole school should be.Then the world would be a safer place.",says Kelley angerily as Sharon gets mad.  
  
"Just because we have powers and humans don't doesn't mean that we should be chained because of it.We have rights as anyone on this Earth, Senator Kelley.",says Sharon as Xavier smiles calmly.  
  
"What are you some teen muntant activist?",asks Senator Kelley annoyed.  
  
"Yes, I seem to think so.What are you afraid of most, Senator?",says Sharon calmly.  
  
"Muntants out running the world from humans.Muntants are things worse than guns or drugs.They have powers and they know who to use them.It would be better if everyone of them was just drowned on a suken ship.",says Kelley angerily.  
  
"That's a horrible wish to act on some innonce muntants.People have learned to co-exist w/ other things.Why not mutants & humans?",says Sharon calmly.  
  
"Senator Kelley our converstation is over.Leave now, please.",says Xavier annoyed as S.Kelley nods and then leaves quietly.  
  
After he leaves..."Why is he so mean towards our kind?",asks Sharon worried.  
  
"He just doesn't understand us, Sharon.Not all people are like him though.",says Xavier as Sharon nods.  
  
"People are just so confusing at times.When will the war between mutants and humans come towards an end, Professor?",says Sharon.  
  
"I don't know, that's a hard question to answer.",says Xavier calmly as he gos back inside of his car.Sharon goes   
back to her friends as she continues to play water games.  
  
A few minutes later...They all go back to the Institute and get all of the sand and sea water out of their hair.  
  
After their baths/showers...Sharon gets into clean p.j.'s as she watches TV.  
  
She senses someone about to knock on her door as she says,"Come on in.It's not locked.".Sam comes in calmly as he sees her watching the news.  
  
"You comfy yet?",asks Sam as Sharon nods calmly.  
  
"Hai, that salt water was hard to get out of my hair.",says Sharon as Sam nods.  
  
"Hai I know what you mean, Sis.",says Sam as Sharon smiles happily.  
  
"Don't you wish that we could meet other kids instead of the ones here, Sam-chan?",asks Sharon curiously as Sam nods.  
  
"Hai, but that would be hard to keep our powers a secret from the ones that we do meet.",says Sam calmly as Sharon nods sadly.  
  
"I know but still.",says Sharon as Sam hugs her comfortingly.  
  
"Maybe coming here was a mistake.Actaully it wasn't our choice anyways.",says Sharon as Sam nods."Hai, but at least we have a roof over our heads and friends that have powers like us.",says Sam.  
  
"Hai, but I want a normal life.Not one living in fear for bad mutants, Sam-chan.",says Sharon as she turns off the TV with her powers.  
  
"You'll get used to it, Sharon-chan.It just takes time.",says Sam as Sharon looks up at him in shock.  
  
"You like it in the Institute?",asks Sharon as he shrugs.  
  
"It's better than the orphange that I used to be in.",says Sam calmly.   
  
**Awkard silence**   
  
"So are you going to leave tonight, Sharon-chan?",asks Sam as Sharon shrugs.  
  
"I'm not sure.I just need some time to think, Sam-chan.",says Sharon sadly as Sam nods and leaves her room quietly.  
  
That night...Sharon gets her stuff into her old backpack as she slings it over her shoulder."I'm coming with you, Sharon-chan.I'm not leaving you alone out there by yourself.",says Sam as he has his backpack on his shoulder too.  
  
"No, stay here.You like it here too much to leave it all behind.Ja ne Sam-chan.",says Sharon as she disappears into thin air.  
  
After Sharon disappeared...Sam runs towards Xavier's room and knocks on his door.  
  
A few seconds later..."What's wrong, Sam?",asks Xavier as his eyes adjust to the darkness.  
  
"It's Sharon.She left but I don't know where.I wanted to come here but she didn't want me too.",says Sam worried as Xavier gets out of bed and into his wheelchair.  
  
"We can find her together with Cerebro.It can track down a mutants powers like we did with your sister before.",says Xavier as he and Sam go down towards the basement area.  
  
Inside the basement...they go through a huge X marked room & see that it's totally empty except for this weird   
helmet hooked up to some desk looking thing.  
  
"So how does it work?",asks Sam curiously.  
  
"It's a very hard machine to handle but it just might be able to find your sister w/ your powers.Do you want to help me?",says Xavier as he nods.Xavier gets ready w/ the machine & holds Sam's hand while he concentrates on Sharon's powers.Then Xavier sees a purple light blocking his concentration.  
  
"She wants to be left alone to deal w/ things on her own.",says Sam as Xavier takes off the helmet & nods.  
  
"Did she tell you this telepathically, Sam?",asks Xavier.  
  
"No, it's a twin thing.I can just tell that she wants to.",says Sam as they both go back to bed.  
  
At the Brotherhood house...Sharon opens the door & sees Toad trying to open a door that won't budge.  
  
"What ya doin', Toad?",asks Sharon curiously as Toad stops what he's doing to see his friend there.  
  
"How did you find this place?Are you a spy for the goody-goodies, Sharon?",asks Toad as Sharon smiles.  
  
"I have my ways, Toad.No, I needed a break from all of that.",says Sharon calmly.  
  
"Fair enough.You can meet the guys but they might not be too wild to have a girl living w/ them in the   
Brotherhood.",says Toad as he gets 3 teen guys.  
  
"Toad, what's with the girl?",asks a guy with slicked down white hair.  
  
"Her name's Sharon & she needs a place to crash.",says Toad as the tall guy w/ brown hair comes up to her.  
  
"Aren't you one of those newbie X-dweebs?",asks the guy as Sharon narrows her eyes.  
  
"Yeah & your point?",says Sharon annoyed as the guy smiles.  
  
"You're alright, Sharon.Welcome to the Brotherhood.The name's Lance but they call me Avalanche, this is Freddy he's also known as the Blob & this is Pietro but we call him QuickSilver.",says Lance calmly as Sharon nods.  
  
"Now since the pleasentires are done with.Will someone help me w/ this door?",says Toad annoyed as Sharon nods.  
  
"Let's make a bet.Who ever gets the door opened sucessfully gets to keep the room.",says Sharon as she smiles slyly.  
  
"Sure that'd be cool, Sharon.",says Toad as they all nod.Lance, Blob & Pietro don't go because they might wreck the secret room.It's between Toad & Sharon.  
  
"Ladies first.",says Toad as Lance scoffes quietly.  
  
"Argito, Toad-chan.",says Sharon calmly as Toad looks confused but she gets powered up.  
  
After a few seconds   
later...the door opens quickly w/out even messing up the room at all.Sharon walks towards it & puts her stuff   
down.  
  
"This is so cool.Now stay out of my room all of you.",says Sharon as she shuts the door quickly.She gets   
underneath the covers & falls asleep.  
  
When she wakes up...she gets out of her covers & goes down to where the kitchen is.She looks through the pantries & fridge but finds nothing but sour milk & a stale cookie.She scowls & goes up towards her room.  
  
In her room...she gets her brush & brushes her hair out.Then she brushes her teeth with her toiletries.  
  
After a few minutes...she gets some money from her backpack & goes outside.She finds a conveintent store & buys some milk & cereal.She pays for the stuff & then goes towards the Brotherhood house.  
  
Inside...she sees that everyone's up.  
  
"Where did you go?",asks Lance.  
  
"To get some breakfast.You guys have nothing in your pantry or fridge.",says Sharon as she fixes herself from breakfast.She puts the milk & cereal up in their proper places as the rest of them are impressed.  
  
"You could be a real whiz in the kitchen, Sharon.",says Lance slyly as Sharon raises her eyebrows suspiciously.  
  
"It's pretty easy all you have to do is go buy some stuff from the store.",says Sharon annoyed as she rinses her bowl & spoon.  
  
"Yeah but it was Blob's turn.",says Lance as Sharon narrows her eyes dangerously.  
  
"Then you should have had a back-up plan.Why should you put the blame on one person?You guys could have pitched in.",says Sharon as she goes up to her room.  
  
A few hours later...Sharon wakes up & notices that Toad & Lance are gone.  
  
"Thanks Sharon for sticking up for me.Those guys never give me a break.",says Blob as Sharon nods.  
  
"No prob.I still have some money for some food.You guys wanna go out?",says Sharon as Blob & Pietro nod together.  
  
At the Cheesy Burger..."May I take you orders?",asks a teen girl.  
  
"I'll have a veggie burger & some fries.",says Sharon as the teen girl writes it down w/out even looking up.  
  
"Yeah I'll have a burger w/ extra everything & a large coke.",says Freddy as the teen girl writes that all down.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger with a medium coke.",says Pietro very fast as the teen writes down his order quickly.Then she leaves to get their food & drinks.  
  
After a few minutes...they're food & drinks comes to them as the waitress screams.  
  
"It's mutants.Run!",screams the girl as she skates away very fast.  
  
"Some service.",says Freddy as Sharon nods & passes out their food.  
  
After they are done eating..."Let's go.This place is getting weird.",says Freddy as they all throw away their trash.They walk away when they see a bunch of police surrounding them.  
  
"Mutants put your hands in the air & don't use any of your mutant powers.",says a police guy as Sharon sees her friends using their powers.Blob pushes a few police officers while Pietro runs around them at lighting speed.She just watches them make the police scared as she picks up Pietro w/ her physic powers.  
  
"Knock it off.They're afraid of us now.",says Sharon calmly as Pietro looks shocked & then he nods & stops running.  
  
Once he's on the ground..."How did you do that, Sharon?Do the others know about this?",asks Pietro curiously.  
  
"I have powers but I don't show them off.I don't know.",says Sharon as a police fires a shot towards her.She puts her hand out as the bullet are sent into the air where it blows up safely away from the Cheesy Burger.  
  
"That was uncalled for.",says Sharon as Pietro runs away really fast.Freedy follows Pietro (or tries to, by jogging).Sharon helps Freedy get away as she senses the X-Men following them.  
  
"Sharon, where are you?",calls Scott as Sharon sees his X-Men fuku from in the alley.  
  
"I sense her.She's in here.",says Sam as he walks near her.  
  
"She's not here.Leave us alone.",says Pietro as Sharon silently thanks her new friends.  
  
"Not until you give us some answers.",says Spyke as he gets his scaley dagger thingys ready.  
  
"We don't know anything.",says Pietro as he runs around them very fast.  
  
"I can stop him.",says Spyke as he stops Pietro a little and then Jean sends him in the air w/ her physic powers.  
  
"Leave him alone.What does she look like?",says Freddy as he body checks Jean.  
  
"She looks like me but...well...like a girl.She's my twin.",says Sam as Sharon tries to stop laughing but luckily they don't hear her.Pietro gets himself up quickly as Scott helps Jean up & gets his goggles ready.  
  
"You'd better help us find her.She ran away from us a few days ago.",says Cyclop as Pietro takes Scott's goggles off.His eyes shoot out red beams & then he closes his eyes tightly.Jean grabs his goggles w/ her physic powers but Freddy grabs them & she can't get a hold of them with him holding them.  
  
"Give them back to me.",says Cyclops angerily as his eyes are still shut closed.  
  
"Freddy, stop being a bully.",says Kitty annoyed as Freddy laughes @ her.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?",asks Freddy annoyed as he holds onto the goggles.  
  
"Fred J. Dukes, give Scott Summers back his goggles.",says Xavier as Freddy looks annoyed.  
  
"No, now they're mine.I've always wanted a new pair of glasses.",says Freddy as he tries to put them on but they end up breaking.  
  
"Oops, there's goes laser eye's glasses.Come on Pietro let's go.",says Freddy as he starts laughing.  
  
"Hold it I forgot something.",says Pietro as he picks some brown haired girl up & then he high tails it straight to the Brotherhood house.  
  
At the house..."Thanks Pietro-chan.I was wondering how I would get out of there without the others seeing me.",says Sharon as she sits down on the old couch.She waves her hand as Freddy appears in the couch.  
  
"Woah, what happened?",says Freddy as Sharon smiles.  
  
"My other power is teleportation.Both ways.Thanks guys.I guess you're both wondering why I don't want them finding me.",says Sharon as they both nod.  
  
"Why did you run away from your brother & that nice place?You had everything.",asks Pietro concerned as Sharon smiles weakily.  
  
"My mom abandoned me when I was a baby.I don't remember anything except for him.I've been living on the streets for as long as I can remember.I had to beg for food just to survive but once I was old enough I got a minium wage job.I was always searching for my twin brother but at the time I didn't know that he was my brother.  
  
Once I found him I was so happy.I met the X-Men & Magneto.Magneto tried to trick me by using Mystic to look like him but I wasn't going to fall for it.The X-Men took us both in a plane & they didn't even give us a chance to choice between being X-Men or being kids with powers.  
  
So I left the Institute & well you know the rest.I just needed some time to get out on my own & now they're following me everytime.I can't use my powers or else they'll find me.I don't want to go back just yet.",says Sharon as Pietro & Freddy both look at each other.  
  
"So why did you come here?",asks Freddy as Sharon shrugs.  
  
"I had no other place to go.I've been living in Tokyo since I was little.",says Sharon calmly.  
  
"Lance, can think of a plan.We can ask him when he gets home from school.",says Freddy as Sharon nods & goes up to her room.  
  
A few hours later...Sharon hears the door open as Freddy & Pietro talk to Lance.He starts getting angry & throws things.  
  
"SHE'S NOT STAYING HERE!SHE'S A MENACE & SHE'LL LEAD THE X-MEN RIGHT TO OUR DOOR STEP.YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS TO BELIEVE HER!",shouts Lance as Pietro tries to quiet him down but it's not working.  
  
"Calm down, yo.Give her a chance.",says Toad as Lance punches him in the mouth.  
  
"I can do worse to you.",says Lance angerily as Sharon gets her backpack & puts the rest of her stuff in it.She sighs deeply as she jumps down from her bedroom window. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's thank yous**  
  
Thanks anonymous for correcting me on my reuse of the word 'calmly'.I have a habit of doing that.  
  
Thanks neko for liking my story.I like it too and I worked really hard on it.I wrote it a long time ago and I have just had time to try and write more chapters to finish it.Ja ne.On with the story:  
  
  
  
**End of Author's thank yous**  
  
**@**@**@**@**@**  
  
Info:  
  
'...'- thinking to themselves  
  
"..."-talking (duh)  
  
`...`-telepathic talk(i.e. Sharon to Sam or Sharon to Professor Xavier)  
  
**@**@**@**@**@**  
  
'I shouldn't have left. It was a mistake. Maybe I should go back once Lance calms down.',says Sharon as she tries to reassure herself but it's not working.   
  
"No, Lance will never change. I'm on my own now.",says Sharon outloud this time as she continues to walk away from the house.   
  
She could still hear Lance yelling at the top of his lungs so she quickens her pace.   
  
She finally stops running when she sees a hotel building.   
  
'It's better then staying at the Institute or at the Brotherhood's place.',says Sharon as she half smiles and walks inside the large outdated yet almost charming building.   
  
Inside the hotel building...Sharon looks to see if she has any money and frowns.   
  
'I knew that I shouldn't have bought that breakfast stuff for myself. I guess I'm on the streets.',says Sharon as she walks out of the hotel depressed.  
  
She notices that it's getting darker and the temperature is dropping at an alarming rate.  
  
'Stupid cold fronts. Why tonight of all nights?',says Sharon as she sees this guy following her out of the corner of her left eye.   
  
She quickly turns a corner and then notices that he's got her pinned almost against the back wall of an alley.   
  
"Why are you following me?",asks Sharon as the guy smiles at her slightly.   
  
"It's a free country, isn't it?",asks the guy as Sharon tries to get away from him but he now has her pinned against the alley wall.   
  
He grabs her by her throat and then starts to pull down her pants.   
  
Now she's pissed and scared all at once not mention that she's a mutant too.   
  
She tries to concentrate on getting some air into her lungs so she knees the guy in the groin as he falls down moaning in pain.   
  
She breathes in normal and then she notices that he wasn't effected by that at all.   
  
She quickly pulls up her pants and waits to see what he's going to do next.   
  
He gets up and points his index finger directly at her.   
  
It starts glowing a redish orange color and then a large stream of fire comes out of his fingertip from his anger.   
  
Just as the fire is about an inch from her hair as a blur of green and silver makes the guy's finger go up a foot away from Sharon's head.   
  
Then the green and silver blur picks her up as she's kicking and screaming to be let down immediately so she can thrash that sick mysterious bastard for what he almost tried to do to her twice.   
  
In a few seconds the green and silver blur stops and quickly knocks on the Xavier's front door.  
  
"Pietro, let me go!",screams Sharon loudly just as someone opens the door.   
  
Pietro instantly throws her down as Sharon looks up and sees Sam, Logan and Professor Xavier.  
  
"Baka Pietro.",mutters Sharon as she gets up quickly and goes inside the Xavier school quickly.   
  
"You've got some explaining to do, Sharon.",says Sam as Sharon looks at him sadly and then turns to where her room is.   
  
Inside her room...Sharon closes and then locks the door behind her as she ends up about to go to sleep when she hears a knock on her door.   
  
She gets out of her bed and opens the door to see Logan and Sam.   
  
"What are you two doing here?",asks Sharon causiously.   
  
"The professor said that we should keep an eye on you since you were brought here by Pietro. He thinks that the Brotherhood might be after you.",says Logan in a serious voice as Sharon narrows her eyes dangerously.   
  
"The Brotherhood have nothing to do with me. I want to be alone.",says Sharon as she slams the door in their faces.  
  
Then she opens the door and lets them both in.   
  
Sam and Logan sit down on the carpet in Sharon's room as Sam looks at his twin sister worried. `What happened you're not acting like yourself? Tell me I want to help you.`,says Sam.   
  
Logan ends up going to sleep on the carpet as Sam sits on the edge of Sharon's bed.   
  
She tells him about how she lived with the Brotherhood for a little bit, Lance yelling about her to his teammates, what that weird pyro mutant almost did to her, Pietro rescuing her and finally of how he brought her here to the Xavier Institute.   
  
After she finishes telling her story..."It'll be alright. I know that you're not all that okay with staying here or about staying with the Brotherhood team but you'll always have me here with you.",says Sam quietly as Sharon nods. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know Sam. I think I'll check out the Brotherhood again. Maybe Lance will be calmer now since I've left.",says Sharon quietly as Sam shakes his head.  
  
"I don't know about that, Sharon.",says Sam but Sharon gets up from her bed.  
  
He follows her but she stops him.  
  
"I'm going with you, Sharon.",says Sam in a serious tone as Sharon nods.  
  
"Get your stuff then. I'll wait here but come right back here.",says Sharon as she gets her back and sits down on the bed waiting for her twin brother.  
  
A few minutes...Sam comes back with a duffle bag filled with stuff.  
  
"Do what I do, Sam.",says Sharon as she opens the window and climbs down the water drain.  
  
He follows her and they both land next to each other.  
  
They climb the brick wall and head over to the Brotherhood's house.  
  
Sharon peers inside of one of the dirty windows and sees Lance asleep on the couch as the rest of the Brotherhood are talking quietly to themselves.  
  
'It's now or never.',says Sharon as she goes inside the house and sees her friends with seriously surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"Sharon, yo, what are you doin' here?",asks Toad as Sharon smiles at them brightly.  
  
"You know me, I can never stay in one place.",says Sharon calmly as the Brotherhood agree with that.  
  
"So what's your brother doing here?",asks Pietro.  
  
"He's staying here with me.",says Sharon in a serious voice as Lance wakes up just at that moment.  
  
"What are *she* doing here?!",asks Lance angerily as he tries to get awake enough to kick her out again.  
  
"I'm staying here. Got a problem with that Lance?",says Sharon angerily as he glares at her.  
  
He backs down when he notices that they are both ready to kick him out of his own house.  
  
"Nah, just don't get in my way.",says Lance as he gets up and goes to his room sleepily.  
  
"You guys are our new secret weapons against Lance. He's been a real jerk lately.",says Freddy as Sharon smiles happily.  
  
"I think I'm going to like it here.",says Sharon happily as Sam nods firmly.  
  
**The End** 


End file.
